Poison
by RedWolf162
Summary: When the people close to Alex start to go missing, will Alex go to MI6 or will he get help from some unexpected friends? Post Snakehead. ON HIATUS. sorry. Up for adoption - contact me.
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is the prologue to my first fanfic – Hope you enjoy it.

Please be nice – R&R and let me know about any improvements you think of. But please – no flaming. Let me know what you think works and what doesn't.

Its short – but it's a prologue.

Disclaimer: if you think I'm Anthony Horowitz, then there's something very wrong.

* * *

They watched in silence as the target walked across the playground with a blank face, and they remained silent as he raised a hand in greeting to his friend and began a conversation.

Seeing The Target they had each felt a shock. The orders had been simple. Possibly too much so. Their superiors had told them only that a high profile agent was in danger, and had to be protected, for as long as was necessary – and that he could be found at this location. Brookland school. The men had thought themselves ready for anything. Prepared for the worst. But even so, had anyone walked past the brick wall opposite the school at approximately three thirty in the afternoon, they would have heard some rather colourful language followed by someone hissing a threat.

The Target wasn't tall, but he had grown since they had last seen him. But still, he couldn't see them. They were well hidden amongst the shrubbery and behind the wall; shadows distorting and camouflaging their faces.

To the four men, 'the target' was usually the name given to a victim. But for this assignment, the boy was not their target, but someone else's. And it was their job to make sure _they_ didn't get their way.

They had assumed they would be protecting an adult, possibly under cover. They would never have thought that it was a kid they had to protect. Why should they. But there could be no mistaking it. this was no coincidence – in this line of work there was no such thing as a coincidence.

One of the men, who was clearly the undisputed leader – in charge of the current operation – watched in a stunned silence. He couldn't believe his eyes. But of all people, he knew that with this kid, anything was possible.

It had been months since he had heard of the kid and even longer since he had last seen him. But even though his appearance had changed and he had visibly aged, it was still the same boy. Whatever had happened these past few months to make so many enemies had clearly taken it's toll, he had changed almost beyond recognition.

Even the way he stood had changed. He was clearly on guard – expecting the worst – all the time, wary of his surroundings and even his classmates. He didn't even seem to fit in anymore. His eyes told of the horrors and deaths he had witnessed, and his muscles showed the physical strain of a life filled with adrenalin and action.

Just looking at the boy, the men felt a pang of pity. The boy had been robbed of his youth and forced into the life of a man. He had seen things that no man should have to witness, and had too much responsibility thrust upon him. It wasn't right, but it wasn't their place to say.

The boy abruptly stopped talking, clearly too ill at ease to remain standing still, and said goodbye to his friend.

The men that had been watching him turned to face one another. Quietly, a voice spoke. A voice, that had Alex heard, he would have recognized – having heard it only weeks before.

'So what do we do now Wolf?'

* * *

A/N: This chapter, being the prologue, is setting the scene. So its going to focus on Alex next chapter. Updates should be soon – within the next week hopefully :) Please review. Thanks! 


	2. The Predator and the prey

A/N: Technically this is only chapter 1, but then things get complicated. So I'm just going to call this chapter 2 : )

Disclaimer: If I was really Anthony Horowitz then would I be posting my work on a FAN FICTION site. No? Didn't think so. Now we've got that straight – this applies to the whole story. – any stuff you don't recognise though yeah – that_ is_ mine.

* * *

Thirty four miles from London, a meeting was taking place in what appeared to be a decrepit warehouse. The building was much more than it appeared. The rooms were soundproof, more than twenty cameras were hidden in the area and thirty armed guards silently patrolled the area, whilst ten more sat in the basement, surrounded by electronic equipment, watching the continuous stream of images from the security cameras. They too were armed. Overall, this isolated and apparently abandoned old building was the perfect place for the worlds most dangerous and powerful minds to gather. 

There were five men and three women; all of which were equally dangerous. One man had burns covering his body and an eye patch obscuring part of his face. He had once been rich, respected, and most of all, powerful. Now he was forced to lie low. Hidden by criminals – slowly regaining his former power and respect, he was the one who called this meeting, and he was the one in charge. He had made it personal.

This meeting had been called for one reason. Revenge. In the last year, their organisations had been targeted by the British government and been bettered by a mere fourteen year old boy. Alex Rider. Of course, this was not something to be taken lightly. A grown man would have been different; acceptable. But their names had become a laughing stock within the world of crime. No longer feared or respected. Something had to be done, and that was exactly what they were planning to do.

A week ago, the British secret service – MI6 – had contacted one of the people in the room. A member of the Chinese Triads, known only as 'the dragon'. He was a small man with dark hair and even darker eyes that seemed almost lifeless. His speciality was corruption and blackmail, but he was also known for his knowledge of poison.

MI6 had made their intentions clear; they wanted the Rider boy to be left alone, in return the British government would turn a blind eye to any criminal activities involving the Chinese Triads for the next year.

It was a tempting offer, so much could happen in a year without the constant threat from spies and such involved with the British. But it would also write off the chance of revenge. Nothing had yet been decided - which was why the whole room was now looking at him with inquisitive eyes. The man stood up and prepared to address his new colleagues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week had passed slowly for Alex. His 'friends' had not believed his excuses and rumours were flying about his somewhat dubious activities. He had heard only a few, but the ones he had heard were mildly amusing. Drugs, gangsters, petty theft – in a way it was all true. He had been involved in criminal activities…just not the way they thought. But the thing was, they would never know.

Looking back over the past few months, Alex found himself amazed by what he had achieved. It was amazing, but that didn't mean he liked it. Silently, he made a vow never to get involved with the government again. But deep down, he knew this wasn't a promise he could keep. They always had a way to get him involved; making offers he couldn't refuse, blackmail.

Despite being back at school, in a normal environment, Alex couldn't relax. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. He had recently learnt to rely on his senses to keep him out of trouble. He knew how danger felt, and he could feel it now.

All week he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched or followed. Considering the danger he had recently put himself in, with both Scorpia and the Snakehead, he wouldn't be surprised if they were out for revenge. But it was just as likely that MI6 were involved again – keeping an eye on him.

It was Friday afternoon, the Bell had just sounded to announce the end of the day and the start of the weekend. Alex had just had Biology, one of the few lessons he actually understood having missed so much school.

Letting out a sight, he gathered his belongings and prepared to leave with Tom.

'Just a minute Mr Rider, a word if you don't mind…' announced the teacher as Alex turned to leave. Alex liked Miss Drake; as much as a student could like the person who sets extra homework for the sake of it. She was one of the only teachers who had seemingly ignored his long, unexplained absences.

'and you can leave now Mr. Harris' she said, pointedly, to Tom.

As the last member of the class closed the door behind them, Miss Drake turned to Alex. Her hair, brown but with exposed greying roots, was swept neatly off her face that showed her concern for the boy in front of her. She took here glasses off and placed them on the desk before sitting down and talking to him.

'You are probably aware that there is quite a bit of catch up work for you to do.' She paused, looking at him thoughtfully. 'You seem to have grasped the concept of genetic modification quite well this week but, nonetheless, I am going to ask you to read pages 114 to 120 over the weekend and complete the summary questions on each page by next Wednesday.' Again she paused allowing Alex to respond. When He didn't she continued. 'if you have any problems you can speak to me on Monday, have a good weekend Alex.' She picked up some papers and began to work.

Recognising his dismissal, Alex turned and left the room.

No sooner had he turned the corner, a short boy with dark hair pounced on him. 'So, what's you're terrible punishment eh?' he laughed. Recognising his best friend, Tom, Alex didn't even bother with an answer. 'I got extra work.' Was his only reply.

Noticing Alex's glum expression, Tom dared to speak again. 'Cheer up mate, want to go see a movie? my mums trying to do the positive thing and be a good parent – she's cooking tonight. What d'ya say?'

Alex looked at his friend 'alright. But I need to go home first. Jack will want to know where I'm going.'

'Ok, meet at your house in an hour yeah?'

Alex forced a smile. He didn't really want to go, he still felt that it was dangerous – being outside. He knew he was being watched. He raised a hand to say goodbye to his friend and began to walk home. Tom wasn't going home immediately or he would have gone with Alex. They normally walked home together.

In the shadows, five sets of eyes watched the two boys part company. Only four of these left when the blonde haired boy began to leave, following him in the shadows but unaware of the presence of the fifth bystander. Just as he was unaware of them.

Unknown to Tom Harris, he too was being watched. But unlike the men watching Alex, this man was not there to provide protection, he was there as a predator. Tom was the prey.

* * *

Walking home Alex felt the presence of danger again. Fear is one thing that Alex knew about. Taking notice of it can cause you to panic, and panicking is one thing that can cost you your life. 

Slowing down, Alex began to think of his options. If he was being followed then running was out of the question, it would alert them that he knew they were there. Stopping and confronting them was also a bad idea; he didn't know how many of them there were, and he didn't want to find out...yet. Making his mind up, he slowly increased his pace. He walked up the pavement for another three minutes before crossing the road and ducking into a side alleyway. He knew this area well and also knew that the residents of the building on the left were on holiday at the moment; he had a feeling that that was a good thing. Luckily, the alley was empty. Fag ends and litter lined the alleyway and a dumpster, full of rubbish and filled bin bags, was pushed up against the left wall. Above it, a window was open, just a crack but enough to allow him to pull off his next stunt. Feeling like what he was about to do was either genius or stupid he jumped on top of the dumpster, balancing on the lid, before using the cracks between bricks to climb over to the window, ease it open and climb through into the house. Taking a deep breath he closed the window behind him. If he was being followed, he didn't want them knowing where he had gone.

He quickly observed his surroundings, he was in what looked like a spare room. The bed was bare and the room was unfurnished, but most importantly, he was alone.

He waited about five minutes before he heard the sound of two, possibly three, men conversing. The voices sounded familiar but Alex couldn't quite place them. Pressing himself up against the wall next to the window, he had a clear view of the streets entrance. Four men stood with their backs to him looking at a map. They were dressed in dark clothing, but it wasnt clear. It was already going dark. Alex suppressed a triumphant laugh. If these men were the ones following him, then he had managed to lose them. He teased the window open a bit so he could hear their conversation better. Thankfully, the window didn't make a sound as it was opened.

The voices were quite but Alex could just about make out the words.

'...can't have got that far, if we...'

'we've lost him.' The second voice interrupted. It was quite deep and vaguely familiar. But Alex didn't follow that thought any further; it had confirmed his suspicions. They were looking for him.

'...keep an eye on him' The first part of the sentence had been cut off by a passing car, but what he had heard shocked him. He was physically frozen. He knew that voice, he had heard it only weeks ago in the middle of the ocean. Fox. But what did that mean? why were they watching him?

Alex had a feeling he already knew the answer to both questions. MI6.

'...his house.' Alex hadn't been paying attention. he had missed most of the conversation but it sounded as though they had given up.

Fox spoke again 'what if he's in trouble?' he sounded genuinely concerned. In response the voice Alex had heard earlier spoke again.

'He did it on his own. I think he knows.' Alex had a suspicion that he knew who was speaking. Wolf.

They began to move off, but Alex stayed frozen to the spot. Of all the men in the SAS, MI6 had to go and choose his old unit. But why was Fox with them? Swearing, Alex realised that more than an hour had passed. He would have missed Tom, and Jack would be furious.

* * *

A/N: hmmmm... this is shorter than i thought it would be. Sorry folks.

So, tell me what ya think : ) More K Unit in the next chapter though. Updates wont be as fast as this, but i had some free time today - so here it is.

and yes, i have brought back a bad guy. let me know what you think and who you think it is. If you really don't like him, i can always have him killed off a second time.

Reviews are good; but i need a name for the gang - something to do with revenge. sorry folks - writers block, just cant think of a suitable name. Any and all sugestions are welcome : )

thank you for the reviews guys: )

**SheWeapon1:** Thankyou, Glad you like it so far. It was just a random idea I came up with one day.

**dizzy-monster:** Personally, I love almost any story with K Unit in. They're such interesting characters and they are great fun to write. Glad you like it though - you'll be seeing alot of them in this story if i have my way ; )

**Ashadowofwings:** Yeah it was a tad short, but I wanted to keep the suspence before introducing Alex. and I agree with; yay for K Unit! those guys are so much fun

**Master of Minds: **Glad you do!

**Silver Queen: **Thankyou, I hope interesting is a good thing.

**utemia:** thanks for the great review! I thought that for the intro it would be good to do it from another perspective and K Unit seemed to fit.

**CMT1992**: I love K-Unit too, they make the stories more interesting. Hopefully, i will be able to make the chapters longer. I just wanted to leave the intro there - it seemed fitting. having lots of homework at the mo, i may not be able to do that much regularly, but i can try : ) glad you like it so far.

**Emmy-loo**: I completely agree - wolf and K Unit are some of my favourite characters. And my spelling/grammar does suck. But i dont really have anyone who would check it. let me know if you catch any more though : )


	3. Dangerous Games

**A/N: Well here it is, the long awaited chapter 3 of poison : ) It may not seem like much - but it is... **

**Thanks for all the reviews people, and thanks to CunningMascara for being my Beta : )**

**Disclaimer: Do I _look _like a famous author? didn't think so - Such a shame.**

* * *

Rushing through the door to his Chelsea home, Alex caught the smell of pizza lingering in the hall. Jack had already eaten – he was late.  
'Jack?' he called uncertainly.  
Jack appeared in the doorway to the kitchen almost instantly.  
'Alex? Where have you been? I was starting to worry that MI6 had found you  
again.' She paused seeing Alex's expression change. 'They didn't. Did they?' 

A look of anger flashed across her face. Seeing her change in attitude, Alex decided that it might not be wise to inform her of his 'watchers'. He would keep it to himself for now, but at least he could have some fun. They didn't have to know that he knew and he could have them running all over the place.  
Alex smiled grimly at the thought of Wolf running around after him.  
Dragging himself back to the present, Alex remembered that he was supposed to be meeting Tom. The clock showed that it was already twenty to five, but he hadn't seen his friend on the street outside. Surely Tom wouldn't have left without him after only ten minutes?  
'Jack, has Tom been here this afternoon? I was supposed to meet him outside ten minutes ago.'

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, 'I don't think so, but I can't be sure. Sorry Alex.' She turned to go back into the kitchen but paused 'maybe his mum wouldn't let him out tonight.' Alex considered this – it was plausible. Tom had said that his mother was cooking tonight. Alex didn't think about it much more, if his friend turned up then he would go. But it wouldn't be too bad if he didn't show, there was far too much homework to do this weekend anyway.Alex slept badly that night; images of Ash and the people whose deaths he had caused haunted his sleep. When he woke at five thirty he cursed MI6 for all they had put him through. But it wasn't their entire fault; the CIA and the ASIS had a hand in ruining his life as well. As Alex sat in bed, it occurred to him that as he wasn't going to get to sleep again, he might as well do something constructive. He got up and began to change, not bothering to shower or even brush his teeth, as a plan began to form in his mind. Today was going to be fun, for him anyway. Quietly making his way to the kitchen, he managed to grab a bowl of cereal before he wrote a quick note to Jack – explaining what he was doing. What he wanted her to think he was doing anyway. Picking up his house keys, he silently opened the front door and locked it behind him. He couldn't help but grin; this was going to be a day for K-Unit to remember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp prod awoke the dark, muscular man, from his sleep.  
'What?!?!' he hissed through gritted teeth. 'This had better be bloody important at…' he looked at his watch '…six o'clock in the morning!'  
The man who had awoken the leader did not react to the team leaders' harsh tones. His dark hair hung over his eyes leaving his expression unreadable.  
'Wolf, Cub's on the move.' He stated.  
The man swore loudly as he leapt up. 'At this time in the morning? What the hell does he think he's doing?'  
Luckily, the man always slept in his clothes; it meant he was ready to act in seconds – like now. Having finished tying his shoelace he addressed the other man

'Let's go, fox. Where's Snake and Eagle?'  
The men were already off at a jog when Fox replied, 'They've already gone. They were already awake when I raised the alarm.'

Wolf didn't reply instantly. It was clear that he wasn't impressed; he was the team leader but he had been the last to be notified. Overcoming his childish feelings he schooled his expression and addressed the next issue

'Where's he headed?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had decided to go by foot. It left more options open to him than going by bike, he wouldn't be as fast but he could climb and make use of smaller surroundings and shops. It would be much more interesting.

By now, the alarm would have been raised, the team would have been alerted and it was likely that he was already being followed. He had set off at a jog - that had been his excuse to Jack – he had explained that he couldn't sleep and had decided to jog it off. Really, it just meant that K-Unit would have a job keeping up with him. He smiled as he turned sharply into an empty alleyway. This was phase one. First he had to make it so he couldn't be seen easily, then he could make the route more complicated. He began a series of turns, ducking into little used streets and alleys. Places that he would never go in daylight, or even evening. But at this time in the morning he was reasonable safe. He was sure that most people slept in on Saturday mornings anyway.

When he was sure that he had reasonably confused his followers, he paused to catch his breath before entering an early opening diner. It only had one customer; a man in a business suite examining some files in front of his laptop whilst eating a bacon buttie. He looked like he could be a banker, considering that it was 'bankers' that had employed people to follow him; Alex felt that this was ever so slightly ironic. He took a seat at the back of the diner, close to the emergency exit but far from the main glass windows. Shortly after he was seated, the waitress came over. It appeared that if you wanted good service in London, you needed to be up early at the weekend. He felt that having come here so early in the morning, it would be rude just to sit there. These people were up earlier than this every week; the least he could do was make their time worth it. After ordering a glass of water and a full English breakfast – without the black pudding – he picked up the Saturday mail. It wasn't his favourite newspaper, but it would do.

He held the newspaper high enough to cover his face, but low enough to allow him to observe the street outside the window. After five minutes the approaching waitress, and his second breakfast, caught his attention. The smell of the food was mouth watering and he had suddenly realised just how hungry he was. He had been jogging on a near empty stomach, cereal was never really enough on a normal day but now he felt ravenous. As he began to tuck in, he remembered why he was there. He slowed his pace and kept his eyes trained on the windows, only looking down quickly after each bite. It was after only a few minutes that he saw a familiar face. Quickly he reached across the table and grabbed the newspaper, hoping that he had been fast enough. Luckily, it looked as though the four men hadn't noticed him – continuing past the diner with only a quick glance inside; they would only have seen the business man and someone reading a newspaper. But had they looked longer, they may have noticed that it was a teenager and made the connection - Alex. After all, how many teenagers are up this early at the weekend?

As they passed, Alex suddenly noticed the adrenalin rushing round his body. It wasn't often that he was ahead of MI6, but now he was – it felt good. It was new. He finished his meal and left the money on the table. That was something he had made sure he had as he left home that morning, he was going to need it.

As he left, he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. It just reached his eyebrows, covering his hair. This morning he had purposefully chosen a hoody, not only because it was warm but also as some extra security; his hair could easily give him away and that would spoil the game he was playing. Thinking about it, Alex felt pleased with himself; now he had MI6 on the run for a change. They were playing his game and they didn't know the rules. For once, Alex was having some fun with them and he felt oddly pleased about it.

Alex spent the remainder of the morning dodging through shops and unused streets, avoiding the main streets and shops as much as possible. In the morning, he caught only two further glimpses of K Unit and from what he had seen, they were peeved. He had stayed as far away from them as possible and decided to browse through the occasional electronics or music shop – just for the sake of it.  
He had a long, leisurely lunch at a small and cheap restaurant, almost letting his guard down. It was when K Unit walked in that he realised his mistake. He couldn't leave, they were blocking the exit, and making a run for it would attract attention. All he could do was block their view of him with the menu on the table, and pray that they didn't stay long. It tuned out that they were only grabbing some food to eat out – why they had chosen this place was beyond Alex. Nevertheless, he took his first opportunity after they left to pay for his meal and leave.He didn't stay out for the afternoon. Instead, he took the high street and main roads home. It was no longer important that they didn't see him; he actually wanted them to – it would just annoy them more. He took his time getting home, and it wasn't long before he felt that he was being watched again. It actually felt quite strange considering that he had managed to avoid it all day.

As he approached the front door to his house, he took out his keys and let himself in. 'Jack?' he called. He doubted that she would ignore the fact that his 'jog' had lasted over six hours. He would just have to tell or the truth or say that he had met up with Tom. The second option somehow seemed more appealing.  
'In here.' she called. She was in the sitting room and it sounded as though she was with someone else. He could just make out the sound of another woman – crying?  
He approached the door nervously. Sitting with Jack was a woman with dark hair. Her head was bent over her knees so he couldn't see her face. For some reason Alex felt like he knew her.  
'Um…Hi?' Not knowing what he was intruding on, Alex announced his  
presence awkwardly. It worked, the woman looked up. As Alex recognized her face, he felt a numb shock. There was something very wrong. There had to be.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Could be better? let me know : )**

**Reviews are nice - but nicer when you include some ideas: **

**What should this new criminal organisation (the kidnappers) be called? and should Alex's school get involved?**

**Merveilleux24:** Great : ) I'm glad you're enjoying the story - especially since you dont normally enjoy new fics. : ) if i need an extra/backup beta i'll let you know.

**SheWeapon1: **Don't worry - Tom wont be dying in this fanfic, at least I dont think he will : ) these things tend to write themselves.

**Ashadowofwings:** That would have been entertaining, and I did consider writing it like that. But, like you said, it's just not like Alex. even if it is entertaining. lol. More chapters are on the way XD

**CunningMascara: **Thanks for volunteering to be my beta! Nice to know you're liking the story : D

**Silver Queen**: Good. Yes, be worried for Tom. He is not in a nice place - at least, I dont think he is.

**Jake Caldefore**: I think that Alex's school may be involved - still thinking of ideas for that - anything in particular that you want to happen - like more kidnapping/disappearances? Glad you like it so far : )

**CMT1992: **More chapters on the way! Glad you like it

**Master of Minds:** Glad you are : ) Alot will happen to Tom...but he won't die - just to clarify.

**Note to critics:** So some of you guys don't like this chapter. Truth is, I was bored and this is the product. You either like it or you don't. Just to clarify, he **does** know that it is K-Unit following him - that was mentioned in the previous chapter - maybe i just wasn't clear enough. And he isn't doing this for revenge. The purpose of him being out all morning is mainly so that when he comes home to find Toms mum it's more interesting - at least i hoped it was - the chase/game was just a bit of fun - him doing something without being watched for a change - yes, it would be hard evading an SAS unit, but i doubt that it's impossible.

This chapter is just a bit of fun, if you hate it then thats fine. The next chapter will be more realistic.


	4. VIPER

**A/N Thanks go to Utemia for helping with this chapter. Sorry for the long wait – I didn't like what I wrote originally, writers block. So here is V.2. Hopefully you guys like it : ) …sorry for the lack of K-Unit, they have to wait until next chapter, they didn't really fit in with this one : ( **

**- Here's teh Beta'd version D Thanks go to CunningMascara again : )**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Anthony Horowitz to you???? …the answer I'm looking for is 'no' - I'm a girl in case you didn't realise.**

* * *

Seeing the tearful face of his best friend's mother, Alex immediately went into shock. Why was she here? Where was Tom? Was MI6 involved? Did MI6 know? Alex's mind was being bombarded with questions, none of which he really wanted answering. He didn't want to know, he didn't want it to be real.

'Mrs Harris?' he eventually managed to stutter 'what's wrong? Where's Tom?' he felt ill. He dreaded the answer, it was inevitably bad news.

Jack stood up and came over to him. Speaking quietly, and in a worrying calm manner, she explained the situation to Alex.

'Alex, I don't know how to say this but,' she paused, looking over at Mrs Harris who briefly nodded, signalling that Alex had to be told 'Tom's been kidnapped.' She held her breath, waiting for Alex to respond.

Automatically, Alex began to think of other solutions.

'Are you sure? He might just be staying at another friend's house…' seeing Jacks face, Alex gave up. 'How do you know? Who signed the letter?'

Jack paused, as if considering her answer carefully. Suddenly, Mrs Harris spoke for the first time since Alex had arrived.

Her voice was strained, and she was clearly fighting back the tears. 'I couldn't go to the police, they're watching me. They gave me a letter, they took him…but they want you.' The last part of this sounded accusing. She was blaming Alex.

His first instinct was to defend himself, but thinking rationally he knew it was true. They had taken his best friend to get at him. They had the leverage, and now he had to comply. But who were 'they'?

'Where's the letter? Can I see it please?' Alex struggled to take control of the situation. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. He had never been in this position before. How was he supposed to react? He tried to suppress his emotions and act rationally. This was no time to panic.

It took a while for Mrs Harris to react. Shakily she reached for a pocket inside her coat. When she withdrew her hand, she was clutching a worn piece of paper; the letter. She had clearly looked at it often and, when Alex looked closer, tear drops had smudged the ink. It was still legible and that was what mattered.

'I would have done something sooner,' she choked – almost in tears 'but they're going to kill him. Its only you they want'

Alex felt a sense of numbness as if this wasn't really happening. Only once had Jack been involved and that was not something he wanted happening again. But now his enemies had caught up with him, and were taking revenge in the worst possible way - blackmail.

This was why 'official' spies never had a real life. In this business you couldn't afford to get close to people, it gave the enemy leverage over you. It could be the difference between life and death.

Alex began to read the letter. It was handwritten in elegant cursive text that just made the letter more sinister.

_Dear Mrs Harris,_

_It is with regret that we must inform you that we have taken you're son. Should you make any attempt to contact the police or similar organisations regarding this matter, we will know immediately and be forced to eliminate him. We would like this to be avoided at all costs._

_In return for your son's life, we want one thing only. Alex Rider. He has forty eight hours, from the time this letter was delivered, to hand himself over. Should he refuse, his friends will suffer the consequences. In forty eight hours exactly, you shall receive further instructions. _

_We repeat: any attempt to contact the police will result in the immediate death of your son_

_Yours faithfully,_

_**VIPER**_

Reading the letter, Alex felt his blood run cold. They had given him only forty eight hours to respond to the letter. If he didn't, they would start taking other people. They were giving him no choice.

It wasn't just a ransom letter, it was directed at him. He knew who acted like this; Scorpia. They didn't just do kidnapping, they used people. They made it personal.

However, Alex knew that kidnapping him may have been dangerous for them, and chances were that they did not appreciate being beaten by a fourteen year old boy. This was much worse for Alex. They meant to humiliate him; he would have to surrender to the very people he had beaten. They weren't playing fair, but playing fair wasn't their style.

The only thing that got him was the signature; not Scorpia but VIPER.

Looking up from the letter, Alex noticed Jacks worried expression.

'Alex, I know what you're thinking but don't get involved. It's not you're fault. MI6 can handle it this time, you don't have to. They owe you. Especially that Blunt guy, he owes you his job. Let him deal with it.'

Alex looked at her questioningly, she was almost angry but her concern made it seem less like a threat.

She was one of the only people that truly cared about him. He felt a rush of affection for the woman standing in front of him. She was more like the big sister he didn't have than anything, but it was the fact that she cared – really cared – and had supported him through thick and thin that meant so much to him.

He reached out and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

'I know Jack, I really do. But I have to do this. They're going to take other kids – people I know. It is my fault Jack…' Seeing jacks expression harden he stopped mid sentence before changing his mind and continuing. 'But I'll talk to MI6 first if you think it'll work. They will help. They have to.'

Without giving Jack a chance to protest, he turned and stormed out through the door, leaving a confused Mrs Harris and an outraged Jack. Alex felt a wave of anger. How dare _**they**_ drag him back into_**their world**_, he didn't want anything to do with it but it wouldn't leave him alone. It seemed that danger hung at every corner waiting – just for him.

He didn't have time to think of his SAS followers nor did he notice the sensation of being watched, he was too busy thinking of a way to get into MI6 unnoticed. The kidnappers couldn't know he had seen MI6 – Toms life may depend on it.

Alex had wandered the streets of Chelsea, for just over half an hour. Dressed in his hoody and torn jeans, with a less than pleasant expression, he had managed to scare quite a few people.

Now, approaching a bus stop, he stopped suddenly and sat down on the bench. He had no intention to take the bus, he just wanted to sit down and think. In half an hour he had made no progress, for the first time in the last year he had no idea what to do.

He had believed 'thinking' to be a simple procedure. However, in this instance, it was not. He was dealing with professional criminals, ruthless killers who probably weren't going to underestimate him.

No costume or disguise would ever be adequate. It was highly likely that they would be watching the 'Royal and General Bank' just in case. If they even thought that Alex had been there they would kill Tom.

It just wasn't a risk Alex was prepared to take.

Suddenly, in a moment of what Alex considered pure genius, the solution came to him. K-unit was supposed to be there to protect and help him, after all.

* * *

At the same time, thirty miles away, a badly burned and scarred man adjusted his eye patch and sat down at a large table surrounded by some of the world's most deadly minds. 

This was only the second meeting of VIPER – set up by members of Scorpia and the Chinese triads, the newly created organisation specialised in revenge.

Viper's first project was the reconstructing the reputations of the Chinese triads and Scorpia; reinstating them as the worlds most feared and powerful criminal organisations in the world – at whatever cost.

It was rare for criminal organisations to work together, but not unheard of.

The eight people sitting in the bare but regal room had very little in common. Yet, that which they did have in common was what kept them from killing each other at these meetings. They needed each other. Alone, they stood little chance of achieving their goals. Together, anything was possible. And that was why they were chosen.

'Phase one is complete' a raspy voice broke through the icy silence that had filled the room for the past ten minutes. 'The mission was a success. We have the child and the letter has been delivered.' The speaker now had the attention of everyone in the room. He had a slightly Russian accent that was almost masked by the hoarse quality from damaged vocal cords.

It seemed that he was in charge of this operation and everyone in the room knew why. Alex Rider was the reason the man looked as he did – an accident involving a sea-plane was what they were told. But people in intelligence did their research – there was more to it than they had been told.

'How do we know that he will follow through? He has bettered us before, what makes you think he will give in now?' It was one of the women who had spoken. Her name was Elena Huck, she had worked for Scorpia for the past five years slowly making her way up the food chain to the assistant of one of the executives only last year. Now she was here.

She had an icy and precise voice that seemed to match her appearance; plain brown hair was swept into a severe bun, with thin, black rimmed spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose. Despite her clothes giving the impression of a receptionist, her face gave nothing away.

'I know him. He will not sacrifice his friends – he is too much of a gentleman' The Russian laughed quietly almost as though it was an inside joke. 'He makes friends easily, but he does not like to loose them. My son would know about that.' The man went quiet, the last part of his sentence almost unheard. Almost.

'We cannot allow this to become personal.' This time it was The Dragon who spoke. The small Chinese man rose from his chair. 'We need to be serious. We must take another child. _Soon_' The last word was spoken with emphasis – challenging the leader. For once his dark eyes seemed almost alive. Anger sparked in them, the thirst for revenge driving him on.

'We gave the boy only forty eight hours yes?' Seeing thoughtful nods around the table, he continued 'The time is almost come. We must follow through with the threat. And I know just what has to be done.'

-----------------------------------

**A/N: I wasn't too happy with the last chapter but, despite being a bit short, hopefully this is an improvement – it's leading up to something big laughs evilly XD**

**but for future reference, the chase bit was to show that he could avoid MI6 and make a point to K-Unit…and for a bit of fun. But more importantly it kept him out the house for a morning – making seeing Toms Mum more of a surprise. Hopefully you guys didn't hate it too much. **

**Silver Queen: **hopefully, the above answers your questions. But it is sorta important later on. Thanks for the advice, I'll try to sort it out : )

**SheWeapon1: **Glad you like it : ) and to answer your question, Jack may disappear… soon.

**PsychoWing: **yup, they will probably be very angry… and I'm thinking that Alex's school will be involved indirectly – if you know what I mean – just friends rather than a complete takeover. I don't think they will find out too much about Alex either – the story goes on… : )

**Jake Caldefore**Thank you, and as for the organisation I decided on VIPER. – You shall find out what it means later...Maybe. : ) Thanks for the advice. Glad you liked the chapter.

**CMT1992**If things go as planned, Alex will find K-Unit in the next chapter, but I don't think they will attempt to kidnap him…yet. : ) Glad you're enjoying it so far.

**CunningMascara**: Thanks again for being my beta : )

**Gold is power**Next chapter, hopefully, will involve a lot more K-Unit. I had hoped to have them in this chapter, but the story wrote itself again. Lol. Hope you like the chappie though : )


	5. Call in the plumber

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I was in Longleat this weekend – no computer and definitely no internet. : ( but the update got here eventually – and I do believe that this is the longest chapter so far. So R&R for more chapters like it.**

**Thanks to CunningMascara for once more being my Beta:)**

**Disclaimer: Can you believe that Horowitz doesn't want to sell the Alex Rider series to me. I know – I was shocked too.**

Previously: "…we must follow through with the threat. And I know just what has to be done."It was six o'clock on Saturday night and, instead of being out doing something – anything - Alex lay on his bed thinking; completely oblivious to the meeting about him taking place just outside London. He had no idea how to contact K-Unit – he only knew that he had to talk to one of them without  
other people – who may or may not be watching him – knowing. Ben, Fox, was his best bet. The man probably understood what Alex had been through more than any of the others, more than that – he had actually been there on the last mission that had almost killed him. He could trust Ben more than the others, not that he didn't trust the others. They were there to protect him. Suddenly it came to him. Jack. The 'bad guys' were probably watching her too, but not as much as Alex. He just had to…confuse matters.Getting up, Alex considered what he was about to do. It was risky…but it was worth it.  
"Jack?" he called, slowly making his way downstairs  
She didn't respond immediately, "Hmm?" Entering the kitchen Alex saw why. Jack was sitting at the counter eating from a tub of ice cream.   
"Hey." Alex began cautiously, "Jack, I was thinking. I have an idea…" Jacks expression hardened, cutting him off.  
"This isn't going to be some crazy half-baked idea is it? And you promised me that you would talk to those people…" shoving some more ice cream in her mouth Jack momentarily stopped her rant.  
"Jack, it's ok. Just listen to me. I can't go to MI6 – I'll be putting Tom's life in danger. So…" he paused - unsure how best to phrase what he was about to say.  
"Could you do me a massive favor?" thinking, he quickly added, "please?" The last thing he wanted was to put Jack in a bad mood. When she didn't say anything he quickly told her what he wanted her to do.

"Alright; but you owe me for this mister." Jack sighed. "Just don't expect me to get involved any more after this. And you have to promise that you will leave this to those suits at MI6. They can handle it—not you."Breathing a sigh of relief, Alex hurried upstairs to get ready. The hardest part was over. Hearing the back door open and close, only five minutes later, Alex knew that it was time. Jack had gone out and now he had something to do.

------------------------------------------------------

"Eagle! Get over here! Something's happening!" Fox hissed to his partner. He and Eagle were supposed to be on duty – watching the house, but is seemed that his partner found rearranging the tent far more interesting."What? What's happening? It's not the enemy is it?" Eagle hissed back.  
There was something else in his voice. Sarcasm? Excitement? Fox didn't have time to place it. He made do with rolling his eyes and motioning for Eagle to come over.Handing Eagle the other set of high tech binoculars, Fox went back to observing what was going on.  
Finding the house, Fox saw a young red haired woman appear round the back. It looked like she was taking out the rubbish, but he couldn't be sure.

A few seconds later, the front door opened and Alex stepped out onto the street. It looked like he was signaling to them to…watch Jack? Again, Fox wasn't sure if he was right, but when it came to Cub, the unexpected was to be expected, if that made sense."Keep an eye on Cub, Eagle" Eagle looked questioningly at Fox who just signaled for him to follow Alex. "Go!"  
Sighing, Fox went back to watching the housekeeper. She was now just about to go back into the house. Fox wondered if he had missed something, he had been sure Alex was up to something, maybe he had been wrong. But then, just as Fox was about to give up, she turned casually and appeared  
to adjust her top. At least, it looked just like she was doing that – to the untrained eye anyway.  
It was subtle, but Fox was able to pick up on it. She was using a method of sign language to ask for a meeting. It was just fortunate that many members of the SAS knew sign language – including Ben.Somehow, Alex must have known that—but how did he know sign language? Ben was sure that it wasn't something that interested young boys these days, nor was it something that had been mentioned in his file.Despite that it was going against direct orders, Ben decided to pay Alex a visit, he had a feeling that something was wrong – after all, the kid clearly knew about them already, so there was no point in pretending any more. If there wasn't something wrong Cub would have come and seen them  
directly—wouldn't he?Ben kept questioning himself – going against orders wasn't something he liked to do, nor was it wise in his line of work. He'd have to tell the others but then there was the problem of getting in. They couldn't just walk up to the front door dressed in camouflage surveillance gear and ask to  
speak to Alex. There had to be another way. --------------------------------------------------------Alex jogged down the street at a slow pace. He had been running for almost five minutes, and that would have been plenty of time for Jack to put the plan into action. He only hoped that it worked, and someone – hopefully the right someone – had been watching her at the time.

He had only had a short time to show her what to do, and he hoped that she remembered it all. One wrong finger could have a completely different meaning. It was a meeting Alex wanted, not a fight.  
Alex only knew the basics of sign language. He had picked little bits up from everywhere - TV, Ian, even Tom when he decided to try sign language last summer. Alex laughed at the thought – his friend never stuck at anything except sports. Why he had suddenly decided to take up sign language had  
always puzzled him. He had only kept it up for the duration of the beginner's course—eight weeks, before deciding that it was too slow paced. Nonetheless, Alex had managed to grasp the basic concepts of it and still remembered the signs for 'need, meet and soon'. These were the words he had quickly shown Jack; hopefully, those three words would get the message across. It also helped that they were fairly small gestures, easily missed if you weren't looking hard. Snapping out of his reverie, Alex turned his attention to the task at hand. Realising that he had come a tad further than he had intended, he slowed to a halt and turned round. He crossed the road and began to walk home; there was no reason to run.

--------------------------------------------------------

Arriving home almost ten minutes later, Alex met a slightly disgruntled Jack.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Do they just turn up when they feel like it or am I to expect a mysterious phone call?"  
Jack doubted Alex's plan—that much was clear. She also didn't seem to believe that these highly trained soldiers would be able to pick up on some very subtle hand gestures."Jack! Calm down. They will have seen you, and they will probably call in tomorrow. If they don't, then I'll have to do something else. The forty- eight-hour deadline ends tomorrow but I don't know when. These people will probably target some more of my friends. I don't know who since I don't  
really have any."  
The last sentence was barely audible, but Jack picked up on it easily enough. "Hey mister, you have plenty of friends. Don't start that. You're just going through a rough patch, that's all. And even so, its not you're fault. This mess will clear up just fine. Believe me. Now come on, we can order some pizza or something."  
Her tone had softened considerably, as had her expression. Suddenly Alex looked up

"Jack! That's it! That's how they can get to us!" Seeing her confused expression he elaborated; "Scorpia sent me on a mission disguised as a pizza man! It was easy, and the guards didn't suspect a thing! A pizza delivery! It's so simple – it's perfect."

"Alright, I see where you're going with this but maybe it's not the best idea."  
Alex's expression visibly fell. What was once a look of pure delight was now replace with one of disbelief and anger. Seeing this, Jack felt the need to justify her statement.  
"I mean - a pizza delivery with four guys that lasts for however long they're going to be here. But, you know, the plumbing upstairs has been on the fritz lately. I've been thinking of having the whole bathroom repaired. Maybe we need to call the plumber in." Saying this, she smiled at it, Alex realised that Jacks idea was much better than his. It completely justified having muscular men coming to the house and being there for hours.

"That would mean having lots of men coming into the house and doing things wouldn't it? Maybe we need to talk about this elsewhere."  
Catching on to what Alex meant by this Jack smiled, "How about in the garden; it's not too dark and it's a nice evening." Alex smiled back at her. Jack always had a way of making things interesting.------------------------------------------------

Ben continued to watch the house. Alex had arrived back at the house a few minutes ago and Eagle had joined Ben moments later.

"Anything happen?" asked Eagle, slightly out of breath  
"Not much." Ben gave the automatic response before realising that, in fact, something very big had indeed happened "Actually, something did happen. We need to talk to Cub; rather, Cub wants to talk to us - secretly."

"Us? Us as in the whole unit or what? Hey!? How did he find out about us?"   
"Yes the whole unit. Well maybe. That red haired lady, Jack I think her name is, signed for us to come over for a meeting."  
"She used sign language? A bit 'secretive' isn't it? Is that why Cub went 'for a jog'…like a diversion? And how the hell are we supposed to get over there for a meeting - 'secretly' or whatever?   
"Eagle, I have absolutely no idea." Fox turned his back and resumed watching the Rider household, a few seconds later the door opened.  
"Hang on, Eagle! Grab you're binoculars—something's happening again."

------------------------------------------------Coming out into the garden, Jack looked at Alex who just winked before yelling at her "Jack! I do not want some plumbers coming and destroying Ian's bathroom!""Alex. It's no use. I've spoken to the plumber and he's coming over tomorrow. There is absolutely no use in complaining. He and his unit will be coming over tomorrow. End of story."  
Jack was careful to pronounce each word, emphasizing 'unit' but at the same time, despite having her arms crossed, used the same sign language as she had earlier. She and Alex had agreed that this was the best way to get the message across, and having the conversation as an argument gave them a reason  
to shout.  
"Fine! But don't expect me to help them – or act like one of the team! I don't need this right now."  
With that he risked a quick look in the direction where he was sure K-Unit was before storming back into the house, leaving Jack alone in the garden. He had no way to know if the plan had worked, but he hoped it had. It would look strange indeed if no plumbers at all turned up tomorrow. But possibly explainable. Now, all they had to do was wait.------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that all about!?" Eagle exclaimed.  
To him, the conversation clearly had no significance. Fox, on the other hand, had different ideas.

"My god, that kid thinks of everything. He just told us what to do."  
Eagle just looked confused by Fox's statement.  
"What? How the hell…" Suddenly it dawned on him. Slapping a hand to his forehead he looked at Fox before exclaiming, "I am not dressing up as a plumber!"

Fox just grinned before standing up. "We gotta go tell Wolf. He won't be pleased, but when you get a situation like this… can't be helped.""You want us to do what!?" Wolf roared as Fox told him the situation  
"Aw, come on man. The kid practically told us what we need to do. He needs to talk to us – and it seems urgent."  
Wolf seemed to mellow a bit, but clearly did not like the idea. "Are you positive that he already knows and he needs to see us. Hell, why doesn't he just come up here? We are jeopardizing the whole mission with this. The orders were…"

Wolf never had time to finish this as Eagle, clearly bored by this whole matter, cut in  
"Screw orders! Cub needs to talk to us—and best bet is he can't come to us—so now we need to go to him."

Fox looked at his team mate, slightly shocked by the outburst, then continued, "And it isn't against all orders since we may be helping him. Which is slightly like protecting him. We may even be able to protect him better."  
Fox gave Wolf his best, albeit uncomfortable, smile. "Fine! We go in tomorrow. But where or how do we get hold of some plumber's equipment? Any ideas?" Wolf was angry, but he knew that Cub didn't joke about this sort of this. Reluctantly, he knew that this had to be done.

Suddenly, the fourth team member spoke up – startling the others.  
"I know where we can get everything we need."  
Fox looked at Snake, possibly the most reserved member of the group.  
"You do? Great! So what do we have to do?"  
"I will go and talk to my cousin. He may be able to lend us everything we need."  
Following a questioning look from Wolf, he continued, "He runs a plumbing company."------------------------------------------------

The night passed quickly fox Alex. Waking at ten o'clock he cursed himself for sleeping in late. He didn't like getting up late – even on a weekend; there was too much to be done. He quickly threw some clothes on and made his way downstairs. He soon realised that Jack was already up; the kettle was boiling and he could hear quiet talking. Who was she talking to though?Cautiously, Alex pushed open the kitchen door. Sitting at the table were two men in blue overalls. Who were they? Suddenly Alex remembered what had happened last night. It had worked.

Hearing the creak of the door, everyone in the kitchen turned to face him. Alex suddenly felt horribly exposed, and slightly apprehensive.

"Hey sleepyhead, looks like your plan worked, hey?" Jack seemed happy this morning. It looked as though MI6 would be involved after all.

Ben/Fox, who had been leaning on the counter just out of sight came over to Alex and gave him a brotherly hug. "Hey Alex – been up to much?"  
"Not really, but other people have." Seeing the Bens smile fade he  
quickly changed the topic, "How's your shoulder now? Last time I saw you, it wasn't pretty."  
Ben smiled briefly again "Oh you know how it is…" leaning closer he whispered, "They don't know yet so… yeah"  
"Right" Alex smiled again. "Hey kid! So what's all this about. Last thing we heard, you were in hospital with appendicitis, and now we're here supposedly protecting you. What's going on?"  
Trust Wolf to get to the point, thought Alex. "Um, actually I just need to talk to Ben…Fox, for a moment."Jack seemed to think that the situation was under control, and that she was no longer needed.  
"All right boys, I am off. You behave and try to keep the house tidy whilst I'm out."

Saying this, she shot a glare at Eagle who was attacking a packet of crisps. Noticing the silence, he slowly looked up to see Jack. Sheepishly, he tossed the offending packet on the sideboard and paid attention for a change. Jack turned to Alex before continuing,  
"I shouldn't be too long, I'll just be over at Violas—she called this morning." Jack smiled at Alex and walked briskly past the four men, to the door.

"Erm…who's Viola?" It was Alex who had spoken this time – much to the shock of the SAS men, all of whom seemed terrified of the young, red-haired American woman."Oh. You know, She went to college with me ages ago and she's here visiting some relatives. She came here only a few years ago – you don't remember her?" Seeing Alex's expression Jack just sighed.  
"Okay, well I'll be back in time for dinner; you boys can handle lunch by yourself can't you?"  
Just as he was about to speak, Eagle was silenced by a glare from Wolf.   
Seeing Jack's expressions, Ben decided to intervene before she changed her mind and decided not to go. "We'll be just fine ma'am, and thank you for your hospitality."Slightly suspicious, Jack decided to leave it at that. Turning her back slowly, she made her way to the car.

**So, you know the drill – Read and Review people. Lots of reviews make for a happy writer. : ) **

**Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter – responses will be posted later (in this chapter) but I have very little time to spare. So, thanks to you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter too : )**


	6. Phase two

**lots of reviews make for a quick update. Free time helps too :) **

**Thanks CunningMascara for being my Beta :) and correcting all my horrible mistakes – this chappie was a nightmare. Lol. hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: I'm working on it…give it thirty or forty years. He'll give in eventually. **

* * *

After the kitchen door had closed, Alex signaled for Ben to leave the kitchen by jerking his head in the direction of the hall. He then turned to the rest of K-Unit.  
"So you guys can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you want. I won't be long."  
Wolf looked at Alex curiously. He had never seen the kid quite so agitated before.  
"Sure, but you still don't feel like telling us what's up then Cub? After all we did to get over here for you? We had to dress up as plumbers for god's sake!" 

Wolf tried to keep calm. He was clearly irritated at being kept in the dark but at this moment he couldn't really do anything. Alex wasn't quite sure how to respond; thankfully he didn't have to though, as Ben poked his head round the door.  
"Come on Wolf, give the kid a break. It's not his fault you aren't trusted when it comes to national security."

Even though Ben was only joking, Wolf looked slightly affronted at this comment. Without waiting for a response, Ben put a hand on Alex's shoulder and steered him out the kitchen.  
"So, what's up? I know you wouldn't have been so secretive about this  
meeting if it wasn't important."

"Um…where to start…" For once, Alex was at a loss for words. But he was never at a loss for words and Ben was now slightly anxious by this change in character.  
"You okay Alex?" when Alex nodded, Ben continued, "Why don't you start at the very beginning – with the problem?"  
"Sure, you ever heard of 'VIPER' though?"  
"Viper? What, like the snake or something?"  
"Um, ok, apparently they're some sort of terrorist organisation—a bit like Scorpia—and," he paused for a moment speaking quietly, "they want me dead."  
Ben clearly hadn't been expecting this as he visibly jerked backwards.  
"What?!?!" he exclaimed, "Does Mrs. Jones know this? Have these people contacted you? Have you seen them already? What have they done?"

"Ben. Quiet. They will hear you" he said jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. "They haven't spoken to me yet, but they've taken one of my friends. They left a letter; they want me to hand myself over…today."  
"Or what? Are they going to kill…your friend?"  
"Tom. And no, I don't think so; they said more people will go missing."  
"Have the police been contacted or have you spoken to Mrs. Jones?" Ben was deadly serious now—and Alex found him rather intimidating. Good thing they were on the same side.  
"Can't. They're watching Mrs. Harris, my friends mum, and probably me too; which means they will know if we try anything." Alex paused and looked at Ben "That was why we had to meet secretly. I think the phones have been tapped so I couldn't call Jones either." He sighed. "I have no idea what to do Ben."

Ben looked sadly at the boy in front of him. Never before had he looked so defenseless or like the teenager that he was. It was just sad that he had been forced to live the life of an adult.  
"You want me to speak to Jones for you? I can go today, but I think we ought to let the rest of the unit know what's going on." Seeing Alex's expression change, he sighed. Alex's guard had come back up again, his face gave nothing away, and his eyes narrowed. No longer did he look like a teenager. Ben suddenly realised what it meant; Alex didn't trust them, he didn't seem to trust many people actually. But Alex trusted him, and Jack; it made Ben smile a little. Alex reminded him of a younger brother. It was refreshing.  
"Alex, you can trust them. They're here to protect you, and I think that they need to know what's going on; they can help. It won't do any good keeping them in the dark about this. They don't need to know all the details, you can tell them what you want, but they need to know what they're dealing with. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Alex agreed. He trusted Ben's judgment in this matter, and Wolf did want to know. It was probably logical that they knew what they were up against.  
"Alright, but you're telling them—not me."  
Smiling, Ben turned and walked back to the kitchen, Alex followed.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Wolf and Eagle were getting restless unlike Snake, who had simply accepted that that they were not part of the conversation. Whilst SAS and MI6 were often involved together, that did not mean that information was shared equally. Some classified information was exactly that; classified. Not even members of the SAS saw it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Wolf hissed, "First we're assigned to protect some high ranking agent, who just happens to be Cub, and now we're being kept out of the loop—and I can't hear a damn word of their conversation!"  
He wasn't used to this sort of thing. He was used to being in charge – in control of the situation, dictating what happened. Here, he felt useless; and it infuriated him.Snake took this moment to speak "We probably aren't allowed to know—government business and all."  
This clearly wasn't what Wolf wanted to hear as he just turned to Snake and hissed, "I don't give a damn what the government says we can or can't know. When a member of this unit is in danger—it involves all of us and we should know."Eagle was unusually quiet and Wolf didn't like it, it was unnerving.

"Eagle, what do you think?Eagle head suddenly shot up. It looked as though he had been dozing.

"Huh? What? What'd I miss?"Wolf sighed, "We were just talking about what's up with Cub. And how many times do I have to tell you? No sleeping on the job!"  
For the first time since they had arrived at Cubs house, Wolf actually found himself smiling. Giving up, he sat down and began to contemplate the situation, running scenarios through his head. How the hell were they going to find out? It didn't seem as though Cub felt like sharing and he probably wasn't allowed. Talking probably wouldn't do any good either – the kid didn't trust them. Not that he could be blamed.  
But maybe it was worth a shot, they did have a basic understanding and if they could help then…  
His train of thought was interrupted when the kitchen door burst open, and  
Fox came in.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack had arrived at Gold-Hill Hotel, Mayfair, where Viola was staying. It was possibly the most expensive hotel in London and certainly looked it. Walking up the steps she could hardly believe that this was where her friend was staying. As she approached the main doors, uniformed butlers opened them for her.

Walking up to the front desk, she noticed the fine artwork adorning the walls and the grand interior. It wasn't expensive for no reason.

"Hi, I'm here visiting my friend, Viola Parkes, could you tell me which room she is staying in?"  
The man behind the front desk did not answer immediately; instead he gave her  
a once over. He clearly did not approve of her clothing – non-designer.

"Is she expecting you?" he drawled in an over-polite voice.

"Yes she is, she asked me to meet her here. Now if you would kindly…"  
She was cut off as the receptionist had heard all he had needed  
"Your name madam?"  
"Oh, of course, Jack Starbright."

"I shall inform her of your arrival, Miss Starbright, if you will just wait one moment."  
Jack grudgingly gave in and waited for the phone-call to be made.  
Moments later, the receptionist placed the phone down again and turned to Jack.  
"Miss Parkes is delighted that you were able to come." The receptionist informed her in most unenthusiastic tones. "If you will take the elevator to the Royal Suite, Miss Parkes is awaiting your arrival."  
As soon as the words had left his mouth, he turned away from her and began to  
examine a pile of paperwork. Recognizing the dismissal, Jack turned stiffly and looked for the elevator.

Had she turned back, she would have seen the man sitting at the reception desk stand and leave the hotel, removing a mobile phone and taking off his blazer as he crossed the room. Had she decided to investigate further she would also have found that there was no 'Royal Suite' as the man had told her, nor was there a Miss Viola Parkes staying at the hotel.Reaching the elevator, a man joined her. They stepped into the enclosed room together and he reached over to the buttons. He looked over at her with a questioning look.

"Which floor ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Royal Suite, whichever floor that is," she answered with a smile. The man seemed friendly enough.  
The man smiled in return and pressed a button on the panel. This was the woman, the target. He had only seen one picture of her, but mistakes could not be made. Kidnap the wrong person – the bosses would loose the leverage and he would loose his life.  
Her response had confirmed her fate.

-----------------------------------------------

Alex lurked behind Ben as they entered the kitchen. Wolf was sitting at the table, glaring at them.  
"And the verdict is…?" Snake said unhelpfully.Ben rolled his eyes at his teammate. "Okay, I've talked to Alex about it, and we're going to tell you what we're dealing with here…even if it is classified."

Wolf smiled a little at that. He was finally being told something of importance.  
As Ben gave K-Unit the basic details of the story, their faces fell. Wolf's small smile had quickly disappeared to be replaced by an impossibly deep frown and even Eagle and Snake looked surprisingly serious. When Ben had finished telling the story he looked at Alex. Wolf too turned to the youngest member of the SAS.

"Cub, why didn't you tell us about this before?" Wolfs voice was scarily gentle.  
Alex had never thought such a thing capable of the man; personally, he preferred the aggressive Wolf to the one now sitting in his kitchen. The silence following the question was purely awkward and Alex felt a need to speak."I didn't really think it was…important enough?" Alex phrased this as more of a question, since he himself was not sure, and he could really say that he didn't trust the man.  
In truth, he hadn't really thought about it, and he certainly hadn't expected Wolf to ask it like he did. Unfortunately, he had still managed to say the wrong thing.

"What?! Not important enough?" Wolf yelled, "Why the hell would you think that a death threat and kidnapping was ever not important enough?!?!"  
He looked away, attempting to compose himself. "Christ Cub. This is some serious shit and…"  
Snake, who had had enough of his friend's aggression for one day, cut in.

"Wolf, I there's probably another reason for him not wanting to tell us. Heck, I wouldn't tell someone I hardly know that sorta thing."  
Eagle also decided to contribute to the conversation "And you…erm we, weren't exactly the beacon for trust and friendship in the Brecon Beacons were you...we." Seeing Wolf's glare, Eagle quickly retreated to the corner of the kitchen with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.  
Ben, in an attempt to avert disaster, quickly changed the topic, "Well now we need to sort out the problem. If the house is being watched then we actually have to appear to be fixing something. My suggestion is that we replace the sink upstairs. That should give us some time to plan ahead. Whilst you do that, I am going to Liverpool Street." Ben walked over to the back door and looked back at K-Unit. "I'm going to take the van, so you'll have to stay here. Don't go anywhere."  
He said the last bit looking at Alex, who then felt the need to respond.  
"Whatever would make you think that I would leave the safety and comfort of  
my own home?"

Ben smiled at this; Alex still managed to inject some humour into an otherwise grim situation.

Just as Ben was about to leave, Snake had an idea. "Fox, since you're going out, you might want to stop by the warehouse and collect a new sink and some pipes – for the replacement."  
Ben smiled again as he left and Snake turned to face the others, who were all staring at him with bemused expressions. "What? If we're going to do this, we may as well do it properly."

-----------------------------------------------

Ben took a complicated route to the warehouse, just in case he was being followed. He had a brief conversation with Snakes cousin before loading a new sink and the appropriate pipes on the van. Rather than go to the headquarters, the Royal & General, in the van he decided that it was safer to go by taxi. Putting the overall in the  
warehouse for later, he called a taxi. Approximately fifteen minutes later, he was standing outside a small coffee shop only a street away from the Royal & General. It was safer to walk there. Putting on a pair of tinted sunglasses, he removed his coat and briskly made his way to the old fashioned building.

After showing his I.D card to the receptionist, he made his way over to the small metal lift and pressed the button for the tenth floor; Blunt's office. It didn't take long for the lift to reach its destination. Stepping out he saw a stern looking woman in a gray skirt suit; Mrs. Jones, the person in charge of the special operations division of MI6.  
"Mr. Daniels," Mrs. Jones stated when she saw him. "How can I help you? No  
complications have arisen, have they?"  
Ben preferred talking to Jones than Blunt. She, at least, showed emotion and clearly cared about Alex's welfare more than Blunt did.

"We have a problem." Ben stated. Jones nodded and showed him to a large office opposite Blunts.  
"I think you ought to tell me before we speak to Mr. Blunt." "Viper." She stated, Ben having finished telling her the news. "A new terrorist organisation that we have reason to believe was set up by both Scorpia and the Chinese Triads. We know very little about it, but it has already caused great damage in the names of both the Triads and Scorpia."

She paused, unwrapping a peppermint and thinking about how best to phrase what she needed to say.

"It is possible that Viper has been set up to eliminate threats to their power, their reputation. Alex Rider is possibly the greatest threat to them currently, meaning that he is their prime target."  
Ben looked at her questioningly "I thought that MI6 had come to an agreement about Alex; the Triads and Scorpia were going to leave him alone."

Mrs. Jones sighed. She had been avoiding this. "Yes, well recently Scorpia contacted us again. They refused the deal. Somehow they have found out a lot of classified information. They also know that revealing that Alex had compromised their plans would prove dangerous for our government. Using a fourteen year old boy is not something that is taken lightly in this country. In the meantime, all deals have been annulled; which leaves them almost free to exact revenge, they can't do it themselves but someone else can."  
Ben was outraged "How can you sit by and allow Alex to continue like this? Were you even going to tell him that even now, as we speak, people are planning his death because his government – you – failed to ensure his safety. After all he's done…"

"Mr. Daniels, we are working on it. We were not aware of the situation, and from what I can gather, neither were you until an hour ago. We will do everything we can to return Alex's friend safely and reach an understanding with Viper. Until then however, we are rather limited. I'm sure that Mr. Smithers will be able to sort something out for Alex though. I'll let him know you're coming."Ben left the office silently pondering the information that he had just been given. 'So MI6 has failed, and Viper wants Alex dead,' he mused. He made his way to the lift again, and pressed the button for the basement; Smithers' hidey hole.

"Benjamin Daniels!" Smithers exclaimed with a radiant face, "It's been too long old chap. Now, Mrs. Jones tells me that young Alex is in need of some gadgets, so I think I ought to explain them to you." Smithers waddled over to a thin table in the middle of the room. On it lay several items, the first of which Smithers picked up carefully.  
"Now this, old chap, appears to be a top of the line mobile phone yes? Well, it is." Seing Ben's surprised expression, Smithers continued, "but it also has some other rather nifty features. First, dialing 9 will call Mrs. Jones office directly. It can also be turned into a smoke bomb by simply calling 7."

Giving a small chuckle, Smithers put down the small phone and picked up the second device. "Now this watch, unlike the watch we gave him last time, is digital and works. Apart from telling the time, this watch can be turned into a small bomb by setting the alarm to the time you want it to go off. It's no good in a hurry, but it works when needed."

"Now, onto the piece de résistance as the French say. This," Smithers said, holding up a belt "has been developed specially for Alex's purpose. He was given a similar belt the last time we met. This one though is not equipped with a knife, Mr. Blunt did not approve. Now, before you protest, I was able to fit in some rather useful gadgets."

* * *

Oh my, a cliff hanger? Lol. 

I hope ya like it - enjoy! and remember ... lots of reviews make for a happy writer.

Thanks to all the wonderful readers who reviewed. I will update asap, depending on how many reviews this chapter gets.

Heres something for you to answer if you have the time:

1. Do you think that Ben/Fox and Jack should have a romance?

2. Should Alex finaly get a gun (with or without MI6 consent)?

3. If another person close to Alex should be kidnapped - who would you like it to be?

**Review replies for chapter 4 (sorry its late):**

**Ashadowofwings:** Thanks, glad you find it interesting : ) Thanks for the advice - I'll keep it in mind.

**mOOnlite-duskk**: Good good. Glad ya like it. Let me know what you think of this chappie - and who you want to disappear next.

**PsychoWing**: Indeed, an evil man with a good reason for revenge. I felt that he would make it interesting.

**Silver Queen**: poor Tom indeed. At least he's alive.

**CunningMascara**: )

**CMT1992**: Glad you like it so far. : )

**Gold is power**: Hope you enjoy these next few chapters then - lots of K-Unit : )

**utemia**: Thankyou : )

**Replies for reviews of chapter 5**:

**yotakehisuo174**: Thankyou : ) hope this chapter answered your question then, you guessed correctly. I felt that plumbers were far more realistic and entertaining than pizza delievery boys. lol.

**Gold is power**: I can try. lol. depends on how much free time i have in the next few days. I hope to update at least once a week.

**SheWeapon1**: Lol. Poor unsuspecting Jack, it does seem that Alex will not see her - unless he hands himself over.( hint ).

**mOOnlite-duskk**: fast enough lol. Happy writers are inspired to write more. : )

**cuppycakes**: thanks : ) I love K-Unit fics and there simply aren't enough out there.

**sperare92**: Thanks for the amazingly detailed and long review : ) glad you have enjoyed it so far. I like you're ideas i'll see what happens but anythings possible. lol . you could always write your own version. i'd read it : )

**CMT1992**: depends on how much free time i have but...I hope to update weekly. Unfortunately, set update - dates dont really work for me so I can't even begin to predict when i can update next.

**PsychoWing**: you guessed correct. Sorry about the format though. : ) I'll see what i can do about that.

**Master of Minds**: Lol. a reviews a review. Glad you like the story. : )


	7. A morning escapade

It was nine o' clock in the evening, and the sun was already down

**Authors Note: **

**Soooooo….Sorry for the super long wait peoples!! don't hit me! **

**First the internet was down, and then there was end of term and then Easter and revision (which I still have)….and basically an endless stream of things preventing me from doing this. **

**Not to mention writers block. **

**Unfortunately, this chapter is a tad … uneventful – but you never know… we see Jack and Tom again : ) **

**I have to say, I have masses of revision to do for my upcoming GCSE's so updates will be few and far between. Sorry.**

**Thanks especially to my Beta – CunningMascara, and the only three people who reviewed chapter six; Gold Is Power, Rose-Aislin, and Jusmine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think the lawsuit is worth me saying I own Alex Rider...**

It was nine o' clock in the evening, and the sun was already down. A young, red haired woman was slumped against a cold stone wall, staring intently at the small barred window, through which the dying sun could just be seen.

The window had been carefully placed; high enough to be well out of reach, but low enough to tease the prisoner with the prospect of freedom. What was even crueler was the glass; bullet proof and one way, with thick bars made of one of the strongest steel alloys. No one would see her. There was no escape.

The cell was one of many, the prisoners didn't know it, but they were actually in an 'abandoned' prison – specially adapted for Viper's needs. The cells were reinforced, the weak window glass and the corroded iron bars had been replaced, the halls had closed circuit cameras transmitting constantly, and twenty armed guards with trained dogs patrolled the perimeter - with back up close by. Even Britain's most dangerous operatives wouldn't be able to escape them – and that was the point.

Currently, the prison only held three prisoners: the red haired American; a young, dark haired boy; and a man who had found out too much about Viper and had been foolish enough to attempt blackmail. They would have killed him, but people like this man were often useful – eventually.

Tom was lying on the thin material that vaguely resembled a mattress. It was only half a foot off the floor, and a meter away from what passed as a toilet. When he had first arrived at his cell – and had the thick blindfold removed – he had been both frightened and disgusted. The ceiling looked mouldy and what little light came from the tiny window shone on the grim, stained toilet and the rusty sink. When it was dark, he had shied away from using the bed; it wasn't something he was used to or wanted to be used to. It barely looked fit for vermin, but that was another matter; he was sure that in this dump, they had plenty of room to hide.

Now, he was thankful for the meager bed, and even for the toilet and the sink. Even though only a few days had passed, he understood that they didn't have to give his a toilet, or even a sink, and a bed was something that could easily be substituted. He was still terrified, but surviving came first.

He hadn't formally met his kidnappers, but he was sure that they were involved with Alex. If he was right then they would want him alive. He wasn't aware of any other kidnappings and he didn't dare ask one of the guards about what was going on. He knew that as long as he was quiet and didn't attempt to escape, he would be left alone.

He had already been warned that the sandwiches he got twice a day could easily be taken away if he was rude or provoked the guards in any way. But if he tried to escape the punishment was either torture or death. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

Alex was all too aware of the time. Jack had promised to be back for dinner, and she had never broken a promise. Nonetheless, Alex was happy to cook dinner for himself and the unit, as long as Jack had a good time – it wasn't often that she went out with her friends.

He had surprised K-Unit by preparing roast potato with stuffed turkey. It didn't matter that the turkey had come pre-prepared and stuffed since none of K-Unit had even thought of preparing food, let alone cooking it.

At one point, when Alex was still boiling the potatoes Eagle had come into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway observing the teenager prepare the food in silent wonder. It seemed as though Cub had many more talents than he had previously realised. Though, all of K-Unit—along with most SAS units that knew him—knew that there was more to Cub than met the eye. He had stood in the doorway for six or seven minutes when Alex suddenly turned on him and, jokingly, demanded that he was to wash the dishes if he was going to hang around in the kitchen.

Now, after finishing the meal, Alex and K-Unit sat around the kitchen table.

"Hey, Cub—why didn't you say you could cook?" prodded Eagle.

"I mean, we had to put up with those rations and meal packets when you could have whipped up some eggs Benedict or something!"  
Even Wolf looked impressed, "I have to say kid that was a mighty good meal. But," he paused "didn't your housekeeper…"  
"Jack," Alex interrupted. He hated people calling her his housekeeper.  
"…Right—Jack, well didn't she say she'd be back before now?" Wolf questioned.

Alex narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going. "She's probably just having a good time…" Alex stated feebly. He knew that it was unlikely as Jack, whilst not always punctual, never forgot about him. But he didn't want to think about what could happen—especially considering what was going on with Viper.

Seeing Alex's troubled expression, Ben intervened. He could see where the conversation was going and knew that Alex wouldn't like it—but it was something that had to be said. Wolf just probably wasn't the right person to say it. He was a good leader, but he wasn't especially sensitive.

"Alex, if Jack isn't back soon—we're going to have to raise the alarm. We can't take any chances. She doesn't strike me as the sort of woman who stays out late getting drunk; even if she is with a friend."  
"I know." Alex admitted quietly, his voice laced with anger, "but if they have got her, then you can't stop me. I'm the only one who can do this; again."  
He didn't elaborate on what he meant. He didn't have to. Too often had people's lives rested on his shoulders and too often had he been faced with no options.

Alex wasn't stupid enough to blame himself. But he did blame MI6, even if only a little. But that wasn't why he was angry with them. First Tom and now Jack; Viper meant business and MI6 weren't taking them seriously enough. As far as Alex knew, they weren't even trying to find them.

The members of K-Unit exchanged worried glances. There was very little they could say or do, short of tying him up or locking him away, to change Alex's mind.

A middle-aged woman, with dark hair and even darker eyes, popped another peppermint in her mouth. Sucking a peppermint calmed her down; it gave her something to do.

Right now, she was anything but calm. They had been in contact with both Viper and Scorpia, but not the Triads. They was no negotiating; they wanted Alex, and the kidnapping wouldn't stop till they had him.

Mrs. Jones was aware that they had now kidnapped the American woman, with a name she just couldn't remember, that stayed with Alex. It was only a matter of time before Alex decided to track her down and save her. He was emotional like that; maybe it was what made him so good at what he did. He felt things that most other, more experienced operatives didn't.

Dragging herself back to the task at hand, she walked forward and briskly knocked on the office door in front of her.

"Enter," came the almost lifeless voice of the head of MI6—Alan Blunt.

Mrs. Jones opened the door and walked confidently into the office. As usual, Mr. Blunt didn't even look up as she entered. She would wait until he was ready.

As head of the Special Operations division, it was her job to report significant, confidential developments to the man in charge, and the information she had with her was most definitely significant.

Eventually, the man sitting at his desk raised his head. Dark, cold eyes, set  
in almost gray skin, looked out from behind a pair of glasses.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have information about Vipers location."

Alex lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was half ten and Jack still hadn't returned, but now Alex didn't expect her too. He had now accepted that, having not handed himself over, he was paying the price. Or rather, Jack was paying the price for him.

He was sick of it. Until now, he had been the one in charge – MI6 had made him do what they wanted and now they were saying no. Unbelievable.  
He made up his mind. He knew what he was going to do, and nothing would make  
him change his mind. Setting his alarm, he got into bed and closed his eyes.

--

A shrill, beeping noise roused Alex from his sleep. It took him a moment to remember why he was getting up at four AM but when he did Alex leapt soundlessly from his bed and hurried over to his wardrobe.

After dressing in dark clothing, (black stood out too much) Alex gathered up the equipment, including the remnants of Smithers' 'zit cream' and an old pocket knife.

Looking out of his small bedroom window, Alex saw that the sun was just starting to rise, providing the perfect conditions for what he was about to attempt.

Alex checked over his equipment, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and went over to his bedroom door. Easing it open, he quickly poked his head into the corridor. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by Snake or, even worse… Wolf.

**

* * *

**

Authors note:

**Okay, so it's not very long but… ****If you want me to continue then you're going to have to review. Three isn't inspiring… and I have other stuff to do. **

**You don't have to write much, but you could suggest improvements, stuff you want to happen, what you think Alex could be up to … anything really.**

**Click the review button…you know you want to…**


End file.
